


[Fanart / Comic] Second Chances

by LLAP115



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art Collector Draco Malfoy, Artist Harry Potter, Comic, Fanart, H/D Career Fair 2017, HP: EWE, Identity Reveal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/pseuds/LLAP115
Summary: The painter Irah Raindrop has conquered the Wizarding art world by storm, but no one knows who is hiding behind this pseudonym. Draco Malfoy is one of Irah's biggest fans and a serious art collector who doesn't miss a single exhibition of Irah's art. This time, he dragged Pansy to the grand opening of Irah's latest exhibition in Paris.





	[Fanart / Comic] Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> On my knees, I'm begging the mods and each reader for forgiveness that I didn't managed to finish the last page in time. Yes, all of the story is there, you don't miss anything, but a tiny bit of actual drawing instead of black boxes. I'll replace the last page as soon as real life obligations permit it ... :/ 
> 
> An enormous thank you to the mods, especially Phoenix, for being so patient... I have no idea how you did that. I would have kicked me out of the fest a month ago... >_<
> 
> And lots of thanks and kisses and hearts and hugs to the Drarry Squad Discord Server for holding my hand and putting up with me through the last few months... especially Novaa & aibidil, who had a look at plot and dialogue. Thank you so much!
> 
> ~~~~  
> Click on the pages to view them in a higher resolution!

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/338808099471097867/374372698253688832/2017_hd_career_fair_page1_final.jpg)

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/338808099471097867/374373650587189248/2017_hd_career_fair_page2_final.jpg)

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/338808099471097867/374376016899997696/2017_hd_career_fair_page3_final.jpg)

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/338808099471097867/374376201613082629/2017_hd_career_fair_page4_final.jpg)

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/338808099471097867/374376299424120842/2017_hd_career_fair_page5_final.jpg)

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/338808099471097867/374377030776651776/2017_hd_career_fair_page6_final.jpg)

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/338808099471097867/374377103057223680/2017_hd_career_fair_page7_incomplete-01.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the comic - even in its current state. The final page will follow ... this year at some point ;-)  
> Thank you so much for viewing! All comments are extremely welcome either here or on [Livejournal](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/137087.html).


End file.
